Who am I?
by SalimaLiAkiyama
Summary: Salima Li Akiyama is the oldest child of Ryou and Ruki. She has to write about herself for class under 1000 words. OCC. Based on Hidden Lives by Changeofhearts217


**Who am I?**

By Salima Li Akiyama 

My name is Salima Li Akiyama. I'm the oldest child of Ruki and Ryou Akiyama by four years. I'm eight. I have reddish hair and purple eyes. I'm about 3' last time I checked. I have a little sister named Dai-Anne. She looks a little like me.

Now before you start asking for me to take you to meet my parents, know this. I haven't seen them since I was six. They were called away to help and put me and my sister in someone else's care. I now live with cousin and aunt but without my sister. I had to give her to someone else.

I don't remember a lot about Mom and Dad, I know they were really cool when they were younger and they helped save the world. I also know that I didn't get a lot of time with them compared to most of you. Even when they were still here I didn't see them a lot, and not just because they were cool. My parents were always busy so when I was younger I didn't get to see them a lot. We use to go to the park until Mom had Dai-Anne.

Dai-Anne was the worst thing that could have happened to my family. For the two years that she was with us and we had a whole family she was sick a lot. I remember that for my 5th birthday Mom wasn't there because she had to take Dai-Anne to the hospital. Dad was too busy waiting for Mom to even do anything with me.

Dai-Anne would have huge parties but I wouldn't be there. My two friends who I haven't seen since I was six too, helped me get out of her last one with Mom and Dad. One thing that made me so mad was everyone came to her party. And Mom and Dad didn't notice I was gone. That's what hurt me the most.

For my sixth birthday we didn't have a party. I don't remember why but I know that it was going to be as big as Dai-Anne's. No one came, and I didn't even get a happy birthday from Mom or Dad. I sat waiting for someone to remember me the whole day but no one came and my own parents didn't do anything. I refused to come out of my room for a week after that. And they still didn't remember it.

But I'm not looking for any kindness because of that. I'm fine with how things are. My parents told me they would be back and I know they will keep their promise this time. Sometimes I start to wonder what if something happened to them? I don't know what I would do if that happened because I would have never been able to say sorry to them.

You see, the day they left I got in a fight with them. I didn't say good-bye when they left and I hide when Mom wanted to give me a hug. Dad had yelled at me before we left to take Dai-Anne and me to our new place. I told Dad that he didn't really care about me and he said that both he and Mom did. I refused to believe him so I yelled at him that he was just looking for a way to get rid of me so that I wouldn't get in the way of them and Dai-Anne. He kept telling me that they had to go help some of their friends. So I said that we could come along 'cause I knew all of their friends. They had helped raise me, taking care of me and I was friends with all their kids.

Well, Dad wasn't happy that I was telling him that he and Mom didn't care about me at all. So he started to yell at me saying that they did and I had no reason at all to be saying things like that. I yelled at him saying that I did. I could tell him one time that had happened not to long ago. He asked what and I told him that they had all forgotten my sixth birthday. He went all quiet and stared down at me, almost like he was trying to remember what I was talking about.

I grabbed an invite that was left over and shoved it at him. He took it and looked at it and gasped. His blue eyes went all wide and he seemed to pale. Before he could say anything I ran away. I knew I was crying but I could care less. I went back to my old room and hid in the closet. I could hear Dad calling my name but I wasn't coming out, not yet.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in the car and we were almost to my aunt's house. Mom looked back and was about say something but I looked away. She sighed back went back to talking to dad. I looked at Dai-Anne and glared. She was smiling at me like nothing was wrong. I stuck out my tongue at her and she just laughed, she didn't know I was being mean.

I haven't seen Mom or Dad since that and I think they might still be mad at me. I'm trying to find Dai-Anne and my other friends. I'm not mad at Dai anymore. I can't wait until Mom, Dad and Dai come back and I have a whole family again!

I don't own Digimon, or Salima Li and Dai-Anne. Those two belong to Changeofhearts217 and her story Hidden Lives. I'm Salima Li Akiyama, logging off.


End file.
